1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for electrolytic processing of a metallic member, such as by performing descaling, electrolytic polishing, passivation, coloring or electrolytic plating operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of processing of metal surfaces have been used, such as descaling, surface polishing, passivation, coloring and plating. Each of these processes can be carried out mechanically, chemically or electro-chemically. The chemical and electro-chemical processes suffer from the following disadvantages.
One of the typical chemical processes is descaling by pickling. In general, a considerably long processing time is required for descaling by pickling. In addition, a large-scale solution-disposal system has to be installed and operated for the purpose of preventing pollution which may otherwise be caused due to the use of an acidic solution. It is true that in recent years pickling with a pickling paste has been used, but this method still requires substantial processing time and tends to cause uneven pickling over the surface of the metal.
A typical example of electro-chemical processing is descaling by electrolytic acid cleaning. This process appreciably shortens the processing time but requires a processing system which is exclusively used for this purpose.